


One-shots

by Wilson2_1



Category: Eminem (Musician), Fan-fiction - Fandom, One-shots - Fandom, eminem/Oc - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Fan-fic, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilson2_1/pseuds/Wilson2_1
Summary: Leo: yo is LeoWilson: and WilsonLeo: this is our first work on this account that we work on together, we take suggestions on what to do write nextWilson: but we can only keep writing if you give us suggestionsLeo so please if you like what we have so far or have advise comment and give us suggestions for our next one-shotWilson : we hope you like it
Relationships: eminem/ oc
Kudos: 3





	1. eminem x ???

I laid my head on the table as I replayed the events of today in my mind. A shot glass in my hand as I think back to the bitch that broke my heart again. I lifted my head up just to down my 8th

shot of the night so I was doing this concert a little bit buzzed. I placed a few dollars on the counter and got up. I walked out of the bar pulling my hat down farther on my head. My logo, a capital

backwards E on the front. I wasn't too far away from the theater I would be performing in so I just walked there. I enjoyed the sounds of the noisy city, distracting me from the memories that

kept resurfacing. Ones I desperately wanted to forget.taking a deep breath i finally walked in the back door seeing my crew looking worried,

“Marshall where the hell have you been your on in two min.”one said

“ you smell like booze and you look like a mess.”

most of them commented on my absence as they dragged me to a chair trying to get me ready in less that two min.

I didnt really care to be honest, they could all go fuck themselves. I just tuned them out, focusing on remembering all the songs I had to memorize.Out of the corner of my eye i see a tech guy

walk into the room waving me towards him and the stage. I got up without a word and I buried my emotions deep down, following him to the stage.

As I stand off stage for a moment he hands me a black mic and holds his hand up, fingers out ready to count down from five. Finally he gets the ok from his partners and I head out there when his

hand turns into a fist. I run out to center stage feeling the vibrations of the crowd, as they yell and scream and stomp their feet. “WHAT'S UP NEW YORK !” I yell into my mic as the crowd erupts

into cheers again. A beat starts up on the speakers above the stage and the lyrics flow out of my mouth like a river never ending, never mumbling, not a single stutter . I had sung so many words

and I was starting to get tired. It was almost the last song.

I took a drink of vodka making sure to keep the mic away from it when I looked at the front row. Someone in an over sized hoodie, and a hat just like the one on my head . i don't know if it was

me or the alcohol but i felt drawn to them, i know that i never met them before, but i knew that they were special. My legs were wobbly and I walked over to them and reached my hand towards

them.

Everyone near them pushed him down trying to touch my hand but I reached through the crowd pulling them out onto the stage. I had to pull them pretty hard so once I got them free of the

crowd we had stumbled off our feet. I caught myself on my hands and knees but there was something below me. I looked down and there they- will really he, was underneath me my legs between

his kinda sexually. But my mind was going blank as I tried to get up. I swayed side to side trying to grab the backstage pass for him , I reached out to give it to him and help him up but instead I

could feel myself falling landing on top of him right as the show ended.

To be continuded….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leo : please suggest names in the comments for ??? thank you


	2. eminem x ??? part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo: part two of the last chapter  
> Wilson we still need a name for the character so you guys need to give suggestions for a name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo: this story takes place in 2020

Dr. Dre POV

It was almost the end of the show and Marshall was on fire but also very very drunk. Throughout most of the show I could see him wobbling and tripping over his own feet. Somehow , some way he didn't miss a beat. He was barely awake but still didn't skip a single word. He was almost at the last song taking a sip of what i thought was water but now realize is vodka. It looked like he froze and stumbled straight toward someone in the crowd and did the gayest thing I've ever seen him do ( and that's saying a lot ) he pulled the poor guy on to the stage and passed out on top of him. Shiiiiiittttttt! I pushed the tech guys out of the way quickly closing the curtain ending the show early. I walked out on stage facing the crowd with a mic “ thank you everyone for coming out unfortunately Eminem seems to have passed out and with that the end of our show, merch will be sold in the lobby and have a great night new York “ i said quickly leaving the stage to check on Marshall and the guy he collapsed on top of.

“ I'm so sorry, “ I said , approaching the guy underneath the marshal.

``He ran off to a bar before the concert. None of us could stop him and this is how he ended up.” i pushed Marshall off of the guy laying him on his back.

” no its fine, he couldn’t help it. “ the guy stood up fixing his sweater and putting his hat back on his ( brown, blond, red, black, ect.) hair .

'' hey let me make it up to you.. What's your name, kid.'' I said, reaching into my pocket for a pen and piece of paper.

'' uh my name is ( insert name ) “ he said calmly.

I took out a piece of paper and wrote my number and marshals number.

“ Here's our numbers, how about I schedule a lunch with you and Marshall for your troubles, does tomorrow sound good ? “ I asked him to hand it to him.

” that sounds great i'll give you a call tomorrow morning yeah ?” I nodded my head and he headed out of the theater.

After an hour of dragging Marshall around I finally got him onto the couch in the dressing room. I took a deep breath and turned toward the employees telling them all to go home knowing I was the only one that needed to stay with Marshall so I let them go back to the hotel to do whatever. I set out the second couch so I could get some sleep and laid down, I took one last look at Marshall. Sure the guy was dangerous and angry but he was really just heart broken. He doesn't open up about it either. I've tried to help him but it doesn't do much. I just hope he can stop all this nonsense and settle down and be happy with someone. But I couldn't help him right now so I turned the other way, closing my eyes, going to sleep, sure that Marshall would be ok .. right?

( next part of this will be ( insert name ) POV )

I'm so excited just watching my idle rap so fast. I was actually smiling for once in my life. I wasn't at home with my step dad who would make me get him a beer. My mom had paid for my ticket to see Eminem perform live.towards the end of the show , I saw his hand come to me and i got excited he was going to touch me….ME MY IDLE was going to take my hand. Suddenly , I saw people push me down trying to touch him. I was pushed down . I tried to catch a glance of him through the desperate people in front of me, but I couldn't. My one chance to meet the person I looked up to the most ripped away from me. I gave up. I was upset at myself for not taking that chance, for not doing the one thing I've always wanted to do. But then he grabbed my wrist startling me.He forced me through the crowd. I got on stage but the amount of strength he had to use to pull me through was so much that we fell onto the stage, tumbling back until I landed on my back. I looked up and there he was on top of me . I let out a yelp “ah” my heart was racing. I couldn't help it then.i barely noticed he tried to get up before he passed out falling on my chest. His cologne pressed against my face. I couldn't help but breathe his scent. He smelt of booze which brought back unwanted memories, but he also smelt oddly of mint, like a candy you would find on Christmas morning. I tried to stay calm but then i remembered the people, the whole crowd saw this, what was going to happen, did i ruin my idles carrier , what will happen to me , will they hunt me down will they spam my accounts and ruin me. My thoughts were overwhelming me so much in those few seconds that the crowd was visible. The light movement of the curtain as it started to close snapped me out of it. I was slightly relieved no longer seeing the large crowd. I heard Dr. Dre on the mic announcing the end of the concert. I looked down at Marshall's sleeping form. I didn't want to bother him so I just admired his features for a moment and was reminded of why I looked up to him so much. Dre ran up to me apologizing for Marshall's behavior and pushing him off of me, honestly i didn’t mind laying with him but i decided not to say anything keeping calm as we spoke of the events that lead up to this. By the end of the conversation he handed me a piece of paper with two numbers on it.

“ Here's our numbers, how about I schedule a lunch with you and Marshall for your troubles, does tomorrow sound good ? “ dre asked me.

I couldn’t believe my ears. Dre was setting me up on a date with my idle! Someone pinch me! I kept up my poker face so as not to embrace myself but it was hard to contain the blush that kept creeping onto my face.

” that sounds great i'll give you a call tomorrow morning yeah ?” I was too excited for my own good.

Dre nodded his head and sadly we had to say goodbye. As soon as I stepped foot out of the theater I jumped up and down. This has been the best day of my life and tomorrow would be even better. I ran to the 7/11 near my house 1 part because of my excitement, 2 parts cause my dad needed me and a box of beer home soon. I went to the back and grabbed a pack of modelo and a {soda of choice} for myself. I walked over to the register and paid the cashier for the beer and my drink and headed out the door. As I traveled the streets of downtown New York , I looked up at the sky. I didn't believe in god anymore. It was hard to believe in an all powerful father that would allow you to suffer so much, then again I already have one of those in the flesh. But looking back on what happened today , I couldn't help but think that something, whether it was god , Buddha , the universe , even Satan, something was looking down on me and gave me a small bit of happiness today and tomorrow. I looked up at the sky seeing a shooting star pass by and couldn’t help but whisper ,

“ thank you. “

End of part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wilson: poor marshall


	3. thank you

_**thank you to purochammuyo for the kudos <3** _   
_**Wilson: I LIKE MY PARENTS ......................... I LOVE MY PARENTS** _   
_**leo. cough cough ( expect dear evan hansen in the future )cough cough** _


	4. eminen x ??? part 3

part two

??? pov

the next morning i woke up sore from my father.. Punishment.. I had to get up early to replace the bandages and make sure I hide the black eye with makeup. When all the injuries were properly bandaged and hidden under a long sleeve shirt and an oversized hoodie, I looked at the pieces of paper not knowing whether to (call/ text) dre or marshall. The phone numbers on the page were not labeled so i didn’t know who i would call with either one so i was quite nervous. On one hand I could call Dre and they could be too busy for a lunch break on the other hand i could call marshall and he might not even remember who i am. Questions upon questions racked my brain as I stared at the piece of paper and my phone. Finally after 10 minutes of contemplating I took a deep breath and quickly typed in the first number on the paper into the phone. My shaky hand quickly pressed the call button putting the phone to my ear.

Ring

Ring

Ring

I tapped my foot on the ground

Ring

Ring

Ring

Then it picked up .

“hello?”

It was marshall.

my heart raced i couldn't breathe.

“ i uhhh- uhhh c-can i talk to mr dr-dre.”

I asked , my voice breaking from anxiety as my heart beat 1000,000,000 miles an hour.

A soft “ hey dre there's a phone call for you “ could be heard from the phone, he must have distanced himself from the phone for a bit.

“Yes? Who’s this?” dre asked

“ uhh hey its uh me ( insert name ) from the concert last night?” i said not sure if he would remember.

“ Ohhhh yeah hey kid so i talked to marshall already about the meet up and he was pretty excited about it, maybe too excited .. Anyway, where did you wanna go for lunch ? you can go anywhere except the bar.” Dre said in a hurry. He sounded like he had at least 2 cups of coffee.

I thought for a moment of thinking of an easy place to get too without having to travel too far , it's not like my mom made enough to get me a car, it’s not like my dad would help her out either.

“ how about that uhh golden corral on 6th street?” I suggested.

It wasn’t fancy but at least it was affordable.

“ sounds good , do you want us to come pick you up ?” He asked me to type something on a computer and write something on a piece of paper.

” NO ,” i accidentally yelled

.” uhh i m-mean no its fine its not too far from where i live.``dre didn't say anything for a few minutes before he spoke again quietly.

” alright , dose 12:30 work for you ?”

I looked at the clock on my nightstand. It was currently 11:12 .If I left in a few minutes, I could be there just in time.

“ yeah sounds good i'll see you then, talk to you later dre.” I said.

” see you then .” with that the conversation ended.

I ran to the bathroom and took showers again cleaning the cuts making sure nothing would happen while I was out . My step dad walked in slamming the door open against the wall.

“What the hell are you taking aother shower do you pay the FUCKING water bill.”he said anoyed. I quickly turned off the water.

” s-sorry dad.”

“ just hurry up you piece of shit before i drag you out of there “

And with that he left slamming the door shut. I got out of the shower putting the bandages back on and putting on my hoodie and my hat along with a pair of dark blue jeans. I looked at myself in the mirror. It wasn't a pretty site but it was better than earlier, i made sure the make up hid the black eye and headed out. My dad passed out in the living room,’ not even two minutes and you're already drunk ?’ I thought as I quickly and quietly left the house.

After a short walk I arrived at the restaurant and leaned against the wall waiting for Marshall or Dre to show up.

Dr. Dre POV

I got Em in a nice suit for the “date” he really was excited to go. I've never seen him so happy .

” you ready marshall ?”

“Yeah! I mean. Yeah.” Marshall said, trying to play it cool.

“ come on marshal , no need to play it cool .” I teased him knowing how much he wanted this to go well.

“ but i do need to play it cool , i already ruined my first impression this has to go well.”

I rolled my eyes.” Marshall, you are surprising one of your number 1 fan by taking them on a date to one of the fanciest italian restaurants in New York. You're gonna be fine. “

Marshall didn’t say anything; he just looked in the mirror fixing his suit, taking a deep breath.

``Are you ready to go marshall ?” Marshall glances at the mirror before turning to me and nodding his head.

We head out to the limo and I tell the driver to head to 6th street. He was silent the whole way but it seemed like he was trying to say something. I figure he was talking to slim, this “date” must be getting to both of them. I sighed wondering what exactly those two were thinking about. The limo pulled up to the golden corral and Marshall snapped out of his trance and looked out the window. The kid was there standing at the door to the golden corral. He was dressed in an eminem hoodie and the same hat that he wore that night before. I could see the marshals face light up seeing him again.

“ well , don't just sit there , go get him.” i said

He opens the door and gets out of the limo. While I sit back and watch the fireworks.

??? POV

I was playing misunderstood ducks on my phone when I saw a black limo pull up tinted windows looking hella suspicious. Of course Marshall would get here in a limo . He steps out the excessively long vehicle and walks up to me is the finest suit I’ve ever seen . Like damn . Lemme smash . I shook my head snapping myself out of a trance as I realized he was right in front of me . He gently put his hand on my shoulder .

“ hey “ I almost burst out laughing.

” Did you just get that from Spider-Man ? “ we both laughed at his cheesy attempt at a pick up line.

Once our laughter died down he held out his hand to me and gestured toward the car.

” shall we get going?” I looked at him confused.

” what do you mean.” Marshall looked at me and smiled ,

``I'm taking you somewhere expensive. “ Marshall said matter of factly.

I started freaking out, feeling guilty for making him spend his money.

” N-No you don't have to do that i'm fine with something cheap . don't waste your money on me. “I kept rambling on until suddenly marshall took my hat off my head and tilted my head up making me stop talking.

`” what if i want to?~” he said flirtatiously.

I was so shocked and lost in the moment I barely noticed Dre getting out of the car and calling our names.

“ hey lovebirds come on you don't wanna be late.” snapping me out of my trance, i turned away from marshall a blush very prominent on my cheeks , luckily that was hidden under the make up i had put on.

I looked up at marshall as he held his hand out to me again.” Shall we ?”marshall asked , my hat in his other hand.

I nodded my head gladly, taking his hand as he dragged me to the limo, sitting me down right next to him.


End file.
